Automated lights, such as moving lights, are often used as lighting for events. These events are often only ongoing for limited times, and the events, and hence the lights, may travel between different locations. Accordingly, the lights are often hired on a rental basis, to use for the different events. At the end of the event, the lights are returned to the rental company.
Once returned, the lights must be returned to stock. Then, when the lights are needed again, they must be rented again. There are difficulties with ensuring that lights in stock are in proper states of repair, and are properly inventoried.
The way in which these lights are tested upon return is inconsistent. Some people may simply turn the lights on or simply manually or visually inspect them. In addition, the whole process of unpacking testing and adding to stock takes substantial amounts of time, and can be substantially affected by human error.